


baby it's halloween and we can be anything

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Rey is Stubborn and Charming, Because Ben Solo is Tall and Cute, Blow Jobs, F/M, Halloween, Meet-Cute, No Pregnancy, Praise Kink, Two Idiots Refuse to be Set-Up by Friends but it Happens Anyway, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: Ben Solo's getting his life back together after leaving the First Order. Rey Johnson is a grad student who refuses to be set up by her friends because she doesn't have time for that.Until she's at a bar andrunsinto a tall, handsome stranger with a matching Halloween costume.And then all bets are off.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108
Collections: Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	baby it's halloween and we can be anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainMarvel42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/gifts).



> for [captainmarvel42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42) for the writing den's fall fic exchange :) 
> 
> thank you for your prompts i had so much fun with this!!

  
“I should go. I need to work on my dissertation,” Rey says, checking her phone. 

“Ah, come on. Stay for one more episode of Love Island,” Finn encourages. 

“I have so much to do! I only have like five months left and I am so behind,” Rey complains, getting up from Finn and Poe’s couch.

“Next episode is a re-coupling. You know you want to see it,” Finn counters. 

Rey stops and considers for a moment. 

She caves in and plops back down on the couch. 

“Okay, but will you make me a snack?” Rey asks. 

“I’ll get chips and salsa out,” Poe says, heading toward the kitchen.

“Thank you,” she replies. 

Poe sets out the chips and salsa in front of Rey and sits back. 

The next episode of Love Island starts on autoplay. 

“So,” Poe begins. 

Finn looks at Poe and nods in encouragement. 

“What?” Rey snaps, her mouth full. 

“Have you thought about the guy we want to set you up with?” Poe says, venturing out slowly and timidly -- not wanting to rock the boat. 

“No,” Rey states. 

“Come on, Rey. It would be good for you to get out and date someone. He’s a good guy,” Poe insists. 

“I don’t care. I don’t want to be set up. I don’t have time to date,” she says. 

“Don’t have time or don’t want to?” Finn asks. 

“Both. Stop trying to set me up,” Rey says. 

“I think it would be good for you,” Finn says softer this time. 

“I don’t want to be set up. End of story,” Rey tells them, and they fall into silence watching Love Island. 

“Are you going to come to the Halloween party at Maz’s Cantina?” Poe finally asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. You know Halloween is my favorite,” Rey answers. 

“I know. It’ll be fun,” Poe replies. 

“As long as you don’t try to set me up _again,_ ” Rey says.

🎃🎃🎃

  
After Ben Solo leaves his toxic job at First Order, he decides he should reunites with his old friend Poe Dameron. 

Ben had stopped speaking to *everyone.* His friends, his family. He was alone. 

And now he was alone in a different way.

It’s an awkward reunion, at first. 

Ben’s not certain he deserves friendship. Or anything, really. 

But he makes the phone call. 

And against all odds, Poe picks up the phone.

Poe embraces his old friend with a bit of trepidation but too much love to let Ben’s time with First Order interfere with their friendship any further. 

A few months in, it’s like they’ve fallen into their old rhythm. 

Ben sulking slightly while his friends Poe and Kaydel are loud and outgoing. 

“Ah, we’ve missed your misanthropic tendencies,” Kaydel teases one night at the bar. 

Ben rolls his eyes and downs his drink in response. 

It’s then when everyone falls silent, staring at Poe. 

“What?” Ben asks the crowd. 

Poe insists on Ben attending a Halloween party at their favorite local bar. 

“It’s been years since you’ve been out. Think of it as an early birthday celebration for you,” Poe suggests. 

“I hate Halloween,” Ben deadpans. 

“I know. But I think you’ll have a good time,” Poe insists. 

“Do I have to dress up?” Ben asks, clearly annoyed. 

“Yes. It’s required,” Poe replies. 

Ben sighs. 

“Fine. What time?” 

“Be there by nine,” Poe smiles and reaches his drink up to Ben’s face, toasting him.

🎃🎃🎃

“Who are you supposed to be?” Finn asks Rey when she shows up the bar. 

“Marion Ravenwood from Indiana Jones,” she replies. 

“Why didn’t you just go as Indiana Jones?” Finn asks. 

“Because that’s _boring_. I need a drink. My dissertation is killing me,” Rey sighs. 

“The waitress just came so you might want to go to the bar,” Rose says.

“Go get something. We’ll be here,” Finn answers. 

Rey grabs her wallet from her bag and makes her way to the bar.

“Has anyone seen my friend Ben yet? He should be here by now,” Poe cranes his neck and looks around the busy bar. 

“He’s probably not gonna show. He hates Halloween,” Kaydel offers, sipping her drink. 

“I *told* him he had to come. He knows,” Poe replies. 

“He knows you’re trying to set him up with Rey?” Kaydel asks, smirking. 

“No, but they’re perfect for each other and I stand by it,” Poe insists. 

“They’re both going to kill us when they realize we’re setting them up,” Finn says. 

“Order some chicken tenders and fries. Neither of them can be mad at us if we bribe them with food,” Poe replies. 

“I think you are severely underestimating Rey’s wrath,” Finn shakes his head. 

“And Ben Solo’s quiet anger when you lie to him,” Kaydel adds. 

“He really is good at sulking, isn’t he?” Poe laughs. 

“He has been since he was five,” Kaydel says. 

“Delightful,” Finn says, slinking down in his seat a little further. 

“They’ll be fine,” Poe assures him. 

🎃🎃🎃

Rey takes a shot at the bar and orders another drink to take back to the table. She turns, making her way through a mass of people, holding her drink high so she doesn’t spill anything. She notices Jannah walking into the bar and Rey tries to call for her, but instead she _runs_ into someone. Her drink sort of half spills, and she feels a hand on her elbow helping steady her. 

“Sorry,” she says, looking up at the man she ran into. 

And God, he’s _tall_. And beautiful. And of course she had to literally run into this man and look like an idiot in front of him. 

“It’s okay. Sorry your drink spilled,” he responded, pointing to her drink. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” she responds, and he takes his hand away from her elbow and puts some space between them. 

She frowns a bit at the loss of touch. 

He looks hurt. Or annoyed. Or both, Rey’s not really sure. 

She looks him up and down and notes the light tan button up shirt, darker khakis, and brown leather jacket. 

She decides to be more bold than she usually is. 

“Are you Indiana Jones?” Rey asks. 

The stranger _sighs_ and Rey thinks he’s _definitely_ annoyed and she makes a mental note to never make small talk with a stranger again. 

“Yes. My friends forced me to dress up and this was the best I could do with what was in my closet. I hate Halloween,” he replies. 

He takes a moment and looks her up and down as well. She shifts a bit uncomfortably, but somehow never wants him to leave. 

“You’re Indiana Jones, too,” he points out. 

“No,” Rey states matter of factly. 

“Ah, you really do look like it though,” he fumbles. 

“I’m Marion Ravenwood from Indiana Jones. There’s a _difference_ ,” Rey insists. 

“How could I be so rude,” he laughs. 

“I suppose I can’t be too mad at you, since I ran into you,” Rey shrugs. 

“It’s fine,” he says. 

“I’m Rey, by the way,” she says quickly. 

“Ben,” he says, a warm smile on his face. 

“Hm. I think I’ll call you Indiana Jones instead,” she teases. 

“Oh, of course.”

“I should get back to my friends. They’re going to wonder where I am,” she says. 

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from them,” he replies. 

“Well. Thank you for not letting me fall. Maybe I’ll see you on the dance floor later,” she hurriedly says before beginning to walk away. 

“See you there, Marion,” he smirks. 

She smiles at him and disappears into the crowd. 

🎃🎃🎃

“I just ran into the hottest, tallest man,” Rey announces, sliding into the booth next to Finn. 

“Oooh, tell us more,” Kaydel says, scooting in closer. 

“I ran into him like an *idiot.* But he was like, dreamy. And dressed as Indiana Jones. We _match_. I think we’re meant to be,” Rey says. 

“Then where is he?” Finn asks. 

“I ran off because I got scared,” Rey answers. 

“You ran away from a man you think you’re meant to be with?” Kaydel scoffs. 

“Typical Rey,” Poe says. 

“Hey!” Rey swats at Poe’s arm. 

“Well?” Poe replies. 

“I told him I’d see him on the dance floor later,” Rey says. 

“Well, that’s an improvement,” Finn replies. 

Poe orders the table a few more rounds and a couple more pitchers of beer. 

Rey’s taking a large sip of her drink when Ben comes to their table, standing at the edge -- his presence *looming* over them. 

She nearly chokes on her drink when Poe scrambles up to hug Ben. 

The handsome, tall stranger. Her Indiana Jones. 

_What the fuck?_

“Scoot over,” Poe tells her, and Ben slides in the booth next to her. 

Their legs are touching. 

Rey coughs again and tries to slow her heartbeat. 

“This is our friend Rey, by the way. You’ve never met her because she’s always busy with grad school,” Poe introduces.

“We met earlier. She ran into me,” Ben says, looking at Rey. 

Kaydel stifles a laugh. 

Rey shoots Finn a look. 

“Ben, right?” Rey asks. 

“Yeah,” he answers. 

She thinks she might be making it up, but she feels his leg push toward her. 

“And look at you, you’re both Indiana Jones,” Finn points out. 

“I’m Marion. There’s a difference,” Rey insists. 

“Only you can be so pretentious to be a side character dressed practically the same as the main character and get offended when someone confuses you,” Kaydel says. 

“It’s kind of endearing, though she did the same to me and I didn’t even really know her,” Ben says. 

“I am nothing if not consistent,” Rey says with a smirk on her face.

Kaydel laughs and they all drink. 

Rey zones out the conversation. She’s not even sure what song is playing. She can’t concentrate on anything else except for Ben’s thigh brushing against hers and his hand brushing against hers. 

She’s not sure if he’s doing it on purpose or if he’s that clueless, but either way Rey can’t stand it. 

She snaps back to reality. She hears Fergie pumping through the speakers. It’s a sign, really. She needed to get out of the booth and put space between her and Ben. She needed to breathe. 

“Let’s go dance,” she directs towards Kaydel, Rose, and Finn. 

“Yes!” Kaydel exclaims. 

Ben looks between everyone at the table and gets up, gesturing for Rey to leave the table. 

“Come on, Ben. You have to join us,” Kaydel says, tugging on the sleeves of Ben’s jacket. 

“Ugh, fine,” Ben gives in and takes off his jacket, tossing it on the seat of the booth. 

“Yes!” Kaydel says as she continues dragging him onto the dance floor. 

“I feel like this is a bad idea,” Ben complains. 

“Well, I did tell you I’d meet you on the dance floor,” Rey says. 

“You did.”

Kaydel spins Rey around and they dance to the thumping beat of the mid-2000s club bangers that the DJ plays. 

Rey practically crashes into Ben at some point, and out of the corner of her eye she sees Finn and Kaydel exchange a glance. 

He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her in close to him. They’re dancing, sure. But it’s more than that. Their bodies are so close together it’s as if they’re one body. 

Rey takes it a step further. She reaches out on a limb. 

And then they’re making out on the dance floor. 

Rey feels like she’s floating. She’s keenly aware of the eyes on her. She wants to explore Ben’s body, but she keeps it as chaste as she possibly can. Ben squeezes the small of her back and she knows he feels the same way. 

He breaks the kiss and spins her around so her ass grinds against his hips. She leans into it, and smiles at her friends who are still staring. 

In their defense, they’re _attempting_ to make it look like they’re dancing and ignoring them. But Ben and Rey are hard to ignore. 

“They’re all staring at us,” Ben whispers in her ear. She feels his breath on her neck and she shivers. 

“I guess we’re putting on a show,” she replies saucily. 

He takes her hand in his and sort of spins her out and around, closer to their friends. 

“Having fun?” Kaydel asks with a smirk. 

“Seems like you two are hitting it off,” Finn remarks. 

“Oh shut up,” Rey swats at them. 

“But seriously, Rey,” Rose adds. 

“I don’t know. It’s werid. I’ve never done something like this before,” Rey replies. 

Ben’s further away from her now, closer to Poe on the opposite side of the circle. She realizes she must have a bit of a pouty look on her face, because when they lock eyes he winks and smiles at her. 

She nearly combusts on the dance floor.

“Oh, you two are so fucking tonight,” Kaydel laughs. 

Rey can hear Poe talking to Ben, it’s faint enough she can’t make out everything, but she’s certain they’re talking about her. 

Her stomach flips when Ben moves closer to her and takes her hand in his, kissing her once more. He grabs her wrist and walks to the corner of the bar with her, away from the dance floor and other tables.

He pushes her against the wall and one of his hands is on her neck and she lets out a small moan, which only seems to egg Ben on more. He deepens the kiss and presses into her _more_.

Rey’s head spins and she leans into the kiss and lets herself go. 

“Hey lovebirds! Do you guys want food?” Finn calls to the pair.

Rey feels Ben’s mouth part and he laughs against her. 

“Yeah,” Ben replies. 

“Let’s go,” Rey says, kissing him again.

“I have never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you,” he says. 

Rey’s silent, trying to parse through her emotions. 

“Was that too much?” he quickly asks, frantic. 

“No, God no. I understand. Was just trying to put it into words. I get it,” she reiterates. 

He kisses her again. It’s soft and sweet, like he’s trying to remember the taste of her. 

“I’m very glad I ran into you,” she says. 

“I’m very glad you were pretentious about our matching costumes,” he jokes. 

Rey rolls her eyes and scoffs. 

“Let’s get back to the table before they think we’re fucking in the bathroom,” Rey says, extending her hand to him. 

He takes it and there’s a mischievous grin that creeps on his face. 

“Well, now that you mention it...” Ben starts. 

“I don’t even know your last name. I’m not going to fuck you in a gross bar bathroom,” Rey states. 

“The bathrooms here are very gross,” he nods in agreement. 

“I know. I would never,” Rey responds. 

“Solo,” he says. 

“What?”

“That’s my last name. Ben Solo.”

“Ah. Well, we’ll see how the rest of the night goes,” she says, matching his mischievous smirk from earlier. 

“Why do I feel like you’re the type of girl who I’m going to let ruin my life?”

“I probably am,” she shrugs and _giggles,_ which makes her brain pause. 

_How the fuck did this guy make me want to giggle?_ Rey asks herself. 

When they reach the table again, Ben orders them a round of shots. When Rey takes her shot, she’s feeling emboldened and a little ready for anything. 

She kisses Ben on the cheek after squeezing the lime in her mouth. 

They hit it off so well Rose assumes they had to have met before that night. 

Hours pass and the table never feels uncomfortable. It’s like they’re all in a familiar rhythm. 

Ben snakes his arm around Rey and scoots closer to her, kissing her cheek like she did to him before. 

“Ten bucks says they go home together,” Kaydel says. 

Poe shoots her a glare. 

“It’s none of our business!” Poe says. 

“Poe, you love to make everything your business. Especially these two’s love lives,” Finn shoots back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Rey asks. 

“Poe loves to set you up,” Finn says, his speech slurring. 

“You’re too drunk,” Poe says, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t try to shut me up, you know you tried to set them up and that's why we're all here. They just did all the work for you,” Finn says, pushing Poe away. 

“He’s just drunk,” Poe insists to Rey and Ben. 

“I told you I didn’t want to be set up,” Rey says, picking at leftover fries on the table. 

“How did your interviews go, Ben? I forgot to ask earlier,” Kaydel asks, changing the subject. 

“I haven’t interviewed in years and I forgot how miserable it is. But I think it went well.”

“At least you’re out of the First Order. God,” Finn slurs his speech a bit. 

“You worked for the First Order?” Rey asks, a little shell-shocked.

“I did. I quit a few months ago. It’s a long story,” Ben stumbles out his answer, clearly uncomfortable. 

Rey inches away from him and Ben’s face falls slightly.

“The First Order is actively doing harm in communities,” Rey points out. 

“I know. That’s why I left,” Ben replies. 

“What did you do there?” Rey asks. 

The rest of the table sits in uncomfortable silence. 

“I was the Chief Technical Officer,” he admits. 

“Holy shit. You weren’t just like, working in a warehouse?” 

“No,” he says. 

Rey slinks away even further from Ben and leans across the table to speak directly to Poe. 

“How could you set me up with someone who was in the C-Suite of the First Order?” Rey seethes. 

“He hated every second. He got out when he could. It’s a long story, like he said. And you two were hitting it off, weren’t you?” Poe retorts. 

“Well, I don’t want to _now_ ,” she stresses. 

Ben looks crestfallen. 

“Rey, please -- let me explain,” Ben pleads. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I had a good time tonight but I can’t do anything more,” Rey says. 

“I get it,” Ben concedes. 

“I hope your interviews go well,” Rey says, a little sarcastically. 

“Rey--“ Finn starts. 

“I’m gonna go,” Rey says, making her way out of the booth. 

“Don’t go alone,” Rose insists. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not that drunk anymore,” Rey says. 

“She did drink a lot of water,” Poe says. 

“I’ll see you all later,” Rey tells them, slinging on her jacket and leaving the bar. 

“Sorry, Ben,” Rose says sympathetically. 

“I really thought she’d understand. You two are perfect for each other,” Poe adds. 

“I think she’ll come around, Ben. Don’t be too sad,” Kaydel tries to comfort him. 

“I mean, I probably don’t deserve it anyway,” Ben says. 

“Don’t be so deprecating. You’re working on it. You’re trying to right your wrongs. You’re doing okay,” Poe says. 

“Ben, I’ve known you practically our whole lives. You’re not a bad person. It’ll be okay,” Kaydel tells him.

“Thanks. I think I’m gonna head out. I just want to sleep now,” Ben replies. 

“We’ll see you for your actual birthday party?” Poe asks. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” he says, exiting the booth and waving to the group a little forlornly. 

“Poor Ben,” Rose remarks after he leaves. 

“He’s a sad bastard, isn’t he?” Finn says. 

“I really thought setting them up was going to work,” Poe sighs. 

🎃🎃🎃

It begins pouring rain when Rey’s a few blocks from the bar.

She checks uber and there’s a surge fee she refuses to pay. 

“Great,” she complains. 

She sneaks into her favorite twenty-four hour diner and gets a table. 

“It’s really coming down out there, isn’t it?” the host asks. 

“I know. And there’s a high surge for uber,” Rey says. 

“I get it,” they say, leading Rey to her table. 

Her waitress greets her and Rey orders water and a coffee to start. It’s nearly two A.M. and the coffee is probably ill-advised, but she still feels a little tipsy and wants to stave off a hangover. 

She’s ordering her meal -- a full breakfast display because fuck it, tonight was stupid and she wants to distract herself -- when she _hears_ him. 

“Hi, can I get a table for one?”

“Of course, right this way,” the host leads Ben to the table across from Rey. 

“Ah, so you’re following me now?” Rey asks. 

“Didn’t know you were here.”

“You look upset,” Rey remarks. 

“Well, tonight was not the best night of my life and now it is pouring rain, but there’s an uber surge right now so I’m waiting until prices go down. I refuse to pay fifty dollars for an uber five blocks away,” he replies. 

“I get it. That’s why I’m here too,” she says. 

“I’m sorry I bothered you,” he responds, turning away from her. 

“You can come sit with me. I was too curt earlier. I should have given you a chance to explain,” Rey admits. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, come over here.”

“Okay,” he says, grabbing his menu and sitting across from her. 

The waitress drops off Rey’s food and looks quizzically at Ben. 

“He’s over here now. Sorry for the confusion,” Rey answers. 

“What do you want to drink?” 

“Coffee and water,” he replies. 

“Welcome to the ill-advised coffee cup at two A.M. club!” Rey says sarcastically. 

“Luckily I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow,” Ben says.

“Same. Thank God Halloween was on a Friday this year,” she comments. 

“I mean, I’m unemployed so I’m free every day,” Ben says and his tone is dejected. 

Before Rey can respond, the waitress brings Ben’s drinks. 

“Cream and sugar is on the table,” she says. 

“Thank you,” he replies. 

“By the way, so cute that you both are dressed up as Indiana Jones,” the waitress comments. 

“Oh, she’s actually Marion. You know, from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_?” Ben chimes in. 

“Oh, cool. You look great.”

“Thanks,” Rey replies, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“You’re welcome. I can tell it matters to you,” he says. 

“That’s a few points to your credit.”

“What can I do to earn more?” 

“Tell me why you worked for the First Order,” she pauses, “and why you left.”

“I’m really sorry about the First Order thing. I don’t like to talk about it. It’s a long story, but I’ll try to condense it. I was manipulated by Snoke, the CEO, for years. He groomed me from a young age. It was all I ever really knew, because my parents weren’t around a ton. Snoke lied to me and manipulated me into thinking he was right and he was the only one who cared about me.”

Ben pauses and takes a few sips of coffee. It’s clear to Rey he’s shaking and trying to compose himself. 

“I was miserable. I hated every second. I knew they were awful. I tried to fix things. I really did. It was impossible, though. I was blocked at every turn. I’m not proud of anything I did there. I have regrets. I always will. But I’m trying to do right by the universe now. I donated most of my salary to charity every year. I’ve volunteered with Resistance and a few other organizations. I’m applying to jobs at companies doing good for the world. I hope you understand.”

“Thanks for sharing that, Solo,” Rey says to Ben.

“You remembered my last name,” he points out. 

“Yeah, I did.”

Ben smiles. 

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just really angry,” she says. 

“I understand and I don’t blame you in the slightest.”

“Thank you,” she replies.

“I didn’t know Poe and everyone was setting us up,” he says. 

“I know. I could tell you were just as annoyed with them as I was,” she replies. 

“They are insufferable, aren’t they?” Ben laughs. 

“Completely.” 

There’s a silence that falls between them. It’s not completely awkward, but there’s tension that flows between the two. 

“I’m sorry for what Snoke did to you. And I’m glad you’re working on repairing some of First Order’s actions. That can’t be easy,” Rey finally says. 

“Thank you,” he says softly. 

“Why do you think they wanted to set us up, anyway?” Rey asks, her mouth full of toast. 

Ben laughs. 

“They might have been on to something, don’t you think?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” 

“Give it up, Rey. You know. There was something between us tonight. You’re beautiful, smart, funny, and stubborn as hell. It’s hot. There’s something about you that makes me want to run away with you to a deserted island and just stay with you always.” 

“Oh, really? Because I was just thinking we should fuck in the bathroom real quick,” she teases. 

Ben’s eyes narrow and he takes a sip of his coffee. 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time,” he responds. 

“Well,” she shrugs. 

“Though I’d venture a guess that this bathroom is just as bad as the bathroom at the bar,” he says. 

“I bet you’re right.”

There’s another silence while Rey finishes her food and they pay their checks. 

“I should see if the surge pricing has gone down,” Rey says. 

“Good call,” Ben agrees. 

“Oh shit, my phone died. I didn’t even realize. I don’t have a charger or anything,” Rey complains. 

“I can call you an uber from my phone,” he offers. 

“Would you?” 

“Yeah,” he says. 

“I could pay you back,” she insists. 

“It’s fine,” he waives her off. 

“Shit, it’s still five times the normal rate,” he informs her. 

“We could have a three A.M. coffee?” Rey suggests jokingly. 

“More ill-advised than before,” he says.

Ben cranes his neck and looks outside. 

“It looks like it’s stopped raining. I live five blocks away. You can hang out there until the surge is down, or you can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch?” Ben’s voice is tentative. He’s afraid she’ll say no. He’s afraid she’ll want to run away. But he’s hoping she can’t deny what she’s feeling for him either. 

“Ben Solo, are you inviting me to your home at three A.M. the first night we've met?”

“Uh--well--it just makes sense,” he stammers. 

“Ben, I was just teasing. I’m sober and ready to go home with you if you are.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she says, getting up from the booth and extending her hand toward him. 

He takes her hand in his and gets out of the booth. 

He plants a kiss on her cheek as they exit the restaurant. 

“It’s this way,” he says, leading her down the street. 

“Can we not tell them? I don’t want to see their smug, satisfied faces,” she asks. 

“Deal.”

🎃🎃🎃

They enter Ben’s building in a fit of laughter, soaked by the rain. 

“I can’t believe it started raining again half a block away,” he shakes his head. 

“We almost made it. Now I look like a drowned rat,” she says. 

“A very cute drowned rat,” he says, kissing the top of her nose. 

She giggles again. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” he offers. 

“Water would be great,” she says. 

“You can throw music or TV on. Whatever you want,” he says. 

Rey surveys his apartment instead of doing either. 

“Your apartment is _huge_ ,” she realizes. 

“Yeah.”

“I cannot imagine what this costs,” she says. 

“I bought it outright five years ago.”

“Holy shit. Blood money is good money,” she says without thinking. Ben winces at the statement. 

“Sorry,” she quickly says. 

“No, I deserve it.”

Ben turns on music from his phone and notices Rey shivering. 

“Do you want clothes to change into? I can throw those in the dryer,” he tells her. 

“Is that too much?” 

“Not at all.”

“Okay. Thank you,” she says. 

He nods and returns with a shirt and sweatpants. He hands them to her and she notes how nice the material is on them both. 

“The bathroom is down the hall,” he replies. 

“Thanks,” she says. 

“This is not how I envisioned you getting undressed in my apartment,” he comments. 

“Oh you’ve envisioned that?” Rey asks with a smirk. 

He chuckles. 

“Go get changed. I’ll do the same. You look freezing,” he says. 

“Maybe you can still undress me later,” she says, turning around and walking down the hallway. 

“I knew you’d be the death of me,” he calls after her. 

When she emerges from the bathroom, she hands him her wet clothes and he throws them in the dryer. 

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. I was serious if you wanted to take the bed and I’ll take the couch,” Ben says nervously. 

“Ben, I know. And I appreciate it. But right now I’d really like to finish what we started on the dance floor,” she responds. 

Ben’s face lights up and she closes the gap between them, his lips meeting hers in a searing kiss. 

She parts her lips and feels his tongue explore her mouth, his hips crashing into hers. 

They break apart for air and he looks her in the eyes and she feels alive.

Wordlessly, Rey sinks to her knees and unbuttons Ben’s pants, sliding them down. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ben says. 

She takes him in her mouth and has one hand around his shaft. He groans and she can taste the pre cum on his tip. He begins to shift his hips forward, fucking her mouth. 

“You take me in your mouth so well,” he says, gripping her hair and thrusting more. 

“I’m not gonna last like this,” he says. 

She smiles up at him and continues to lick up and down, cupping his balls. 

He fucks her face _hard_ and he revels in the sounds she’s making as she’s gagging on his cock. 

“That’s my good girl,” he says, pushing her mouth off his cock. 

She moves to wrap her hand around him once more but he grabs her wrist and pulls her up, kissing her neck. 

“Want to make you feel good,” he mumbles against her cheek. 

“Please,” she begs. 

He snakes his hand down the sweatpants she’s wearing and runs his fingers lightly, teasing her. 

“Ben, _please_ ,” she pleads. 

He obeys her wish. 

“So wet for me. You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” he asks. 

She blushes. 

“Yes,” she replies. 

He increases his speed and when he feels her getting close to her peak, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit. She falls over the edge and he continues to finger her and she leans into the hand on her hip holding her up.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me,” he says. 

She writhes around and he kisses her and opens her mouth with his fingers and she relishes in the taste of herself on his fingers. 

“I want to fuck you,” he says. 

She makes a move to pull the shirt she’s wearing off but he pins her hands against the wall. 

“Leave it on. I want to fuck you while you’re wearing my shirt. It’s sexy,” he commands. 

“Okay,” she says breathlessly. 

He does take off his shirt and she takes the time to explore his chest and abs with her hands, grasping and caressing every inch of him. 

He flips her around so her face is pressed against the wall. 

“Do you like this?” he asks.

She nods and mumbles in assent, still coming down from her orgasm and her legs shaking. 

“Can barely stand, can’t you?” he teases, his hand moving from her hips to her ass, leaving no part of her untouched. 

He pulls away, and she grumbles at the loss of his touch. 

She hears him fumble with his pants and hears the distinct rip of the condom. 

He rolls it on and positions himself over her. He spreads her legs gently and guides himself to her entrance. 

“Fuck me, Ben,” she begs. 

He wastes no time. He keeps one hand on her hip, steadying her through his thrusts and the other pulls her hair. She looks back at him and begs for more. He tugs on her hair and thrusts harder, hitting her walls. He kisses the back of her neck and he feels her shiver against him. 

He lets go of her hair and reaches around to touch her clit, and he has to steady her when it seems like her legs are going to give out. 

“You’re taking me so well,” he says in her ear, his breath hot. 

“Can you come again?” he asks and it’s almost sinister. 

She _whimpers_ and he fucks her harder until he can feel her clench around his cock.

“That’s it,” he says.

He fucks her through her orgasm and his thrusts become more erratic as he reaches his own peak. He stays pressed against her, breathing hard and laying errant kisses on her neck and back. 

He peels off the condom and tosses it in the garbage can. 

She breaks away from him and walks to the bathroom. When she returns to the living room, she finds he’s waited for her. He takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom, where he has a glass of water and ibuprofen laid out on the nightstand. 

“For when you wake up in the morning,” he says. 

“So thoughtful,” she replies, kissing his cheek. 

“We did drink an awful lot earlier,” he points out. 

“It’s Halloween,” she says. 

“I know, and I’m so glad Poe forced me to come out,” Ben says, pulling her onto the bed and holding her tight next to him. 

She rests her head on his chest. 

“Same. But I am not going to give him any credit for us fucking. I ran into you on my own,” she states matter-of-factly. 

“Of course not. This was all us,” he says with a yawn. 

“Go to sleep, Ben. I’ll be here in the morning,” she tells him. 

“Rey, it is morning,” he says pointing at the clock that reads 4:45 A.M. 

“You’re not wrong,” she says, yawning as well, “but at least we have nothing to do in the morning.”

“Except explain to your roommates where you were last night,” Ben says. 

“I’m too tired to think of an excuse right now. You frazzled my brain,” she laughs. 

“Oh, did I?” Ben says with a bit of pride. 

She gently slaps his chest. 

“You _know_ you did. Now go to sleep. I’m tired,” she says. 

“As you wish,” he murmurs, kissing her forehead before turning off the bedside lamp and falling asleep with Rey on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated! Thank you for reading 😊


End file.
